Learn to let go
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is Naraku's daughter. On her 15th birthday something bad happens that causes her to go into hiding, so she gets out of America and goes back to Japan. Now she must put of an act of being a goody- goody so nobody finds out. But what happen
1. The Memory

Well... new story... (people are gonna kill me for not finishing my other ones yet, but oh well.)  
  
Summary- Kagome Higurashi is Naraku's daughter. On her 15th birthday something bad happens that causes her to go into hiding, so she gets out of America and goes back to Japan. Now three years later she must put of an act of being a goody- goody so nobody finds out. But what happens when somebody does? Will she be able to handle it or will she run once again? ( not sure on pairings... most likely Inukag but it could change if you want it to.)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co... I only wish I did or YYH.  
  
Chapter 1- The memory.  
  
*******Dream**********  
  
Kagome ran to the closest place she could think of, the church. Blood splattered face, hands covered in blood and most of all, tears sreaming down her from her eyes. As she ran into the church she ran to the front and fell to her knees in front of the giant cross that hing on the wall.  
  
" I didn't mean to. I didn't know what I was doing!" she cried as her memories started to flow through her head. Her best friend Kurama had been there along with her father when she randomly passed out. She could hear them calling her name as she suddenly felt the warm sticky liquid on her fingers then splatter all over her. She watched her father retreat with a smirk on his face as she came back to reality. She looked down at her feet to see Kurama's unmoving force as she fell to her knees, " I couldn't control it, I don't even know what happened," she cried as someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she raised her tear stained face to see who it was. She figured it was the pastors son or someone who went to the church.  
  
" What happened?" he questioned as she looked towards the ground.  
  
" I-I don't know, one minute I was hanging out wih my friend and then he's dead," she cried as the man embraced her, " we were celebrating my 15th birthday. I didn't know what happened until I looked down at saw his face!"  
  
" It's alright, maybe someone was controling you or something, you don't seem like the type to kill," he stated rubbing her back with his hand. He sighed picking her up in his arms taking her outside where the rain fell freely. He got into his car and drove her to his house so she wouldn't be left alone. Once they got there he handed her some clean clothes and pushed her off towards the shower to get the blood off.  
  
Once she got in the shower she started to scrub her arms and legs to get the blood off but she couldn't so she scrubbed some more as tears fell from her eye's.  
  
" It won't go away," she cried washing her hair roughly trying her best to get the blood out. She sighed in defeat and got out of the shower changing into the grey sweatpants and white long sleeved shirt. She walked out with her clothes and the young man from before took her clothed from her.  
  
" I don't believe I got your name," he said as she looked at him with emotionless eye's.  
  
" Kagome Higurashi," she stated.  
  
" Miroku Houshi, you can stay alright, I'll tell my stap-father when he gets home, the bed is upstairs, you should sleep," he stated as she walked away.  
  
********End dream********  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily as she looked towards to alarm clock. '5:30' it blinked as the buzzing noise started and she slapped it.  
  
" Not again," she stated rolling out of bed falling onto the floor with a loud 'thump.'  
  
" You alright up there?" she heard Miroku's step-father yell from downstairs.  
  
" Just having some minor problems, I'm fine," she yelled as she heard him laugh. She clumpsy walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes to wear. She changed into a pain of blue jeans and a black baggy shirt that had a blue dragon on it as she grabbed her bookbag and ran downstairs.  
  
" Would you like something to eat?" Joe, Miroku's step-father asked as she shook her head.  
  
" I'll get something at school," she stated running into the bathroom to quickly do her hair and brush her teeth. Once done she ran to her car and speeded off towards the school yard.  
  
It had been three years since everything happened and she was now currently a senior at Shikon High along with Miroku. She had no friends because she was so unsociable so nobody even bothered to look her way. She made it to her first bell, study hall and quickly took a seat scanning the classroom. So far she could see Hojo, Kouga, Ayama, Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kikyo. She sighed and turned to the window as the teacher walked in.  
  
" Get out your study materials," the teacher stated sitting down. Kagome got out a piece of paper and started to draw since she forgot to do her art howework. She could hear the other people talking about her and she knew that most of them were talking about her.  
  
" Hey Miroku, what's with that girl over there, is she new?" Sango questioned him as he looked over to see Kagome sitting there drawing.  
  
" No, she's been going to this school for three years now, I'm suprised you haven't noticed," he said as Inu Yasha 'feh'ed'.  
  
" If you ask me she is acting like she owns the place or something. I mean just look at her, sitting there as if she's better than us," Inu Yasha stated hatefully.  
  
" She isn't like that you guys, she's really nice once you get to know her," Miroku stated defensively.  
  
" I don't think so, you can tell just by the way she looks that she is far from nice," Kikyo snapped hanging onto Inu Yasha's arm as he tried to pull away.  
  
" Get off of me you wench," he growled as she tightened her grip. He sighed in defeat as Kagome stood up and walked out of the room. The teacher didn't even notice this because nobody noticed her so she could do as she pleased.  
  
" Kagome," Miroku whispered running after her. Once he was out of the room he looked around and couldn't find her. He sighed in defeat and re-entered the room unaware of the fact that Kagome was hiding behind a door.   
  
" Chill out Miroku," she stated walking to the roof of the building. She leaned on the railing and looked towards the sky, " is it ever going to be over?"  
  
' Not unless you try to forget,' she heard in her head. She sighed again and placed her forehead on the railing as the wind blew her hair in her face. Kagome walked down from the roof and resumed to her classroom. She could tell was going to suck ass, she just knew it. Once back in her original class she picked up her things right when the bell rang and walked to Home Economics.  
  
" Class, today you are doing a project, now, pair up with one other person and I will give you the assignment," the teacher chirped as Kagome leaned against the wall as everyone but her looked for someone to work with. Everyone was pair up except Kagome when Sango walked into the classroom and the teacher explained to her what we were doing. She looked around to see if anybody was left and he eye's fell upon Kagome leaning against the wall with her eye's shut.  
  
" Damn, I would be stuck with the anti-social," she cursed under er breath as Kagome's demon ears, even though hid by a concealing spell, twitched and looked over to Sango.  
  
" Looks like I'm alway's going to get stuck with a prep," Kagome whispered as Sango walked up to her. Yup, she knew today was going to suck ass and this was just the beginning of it.  
  
Well... what do ya think? I was gonna make Sango Kagome's friend but then I came up with an idea so I changed it. Please tell me to continue to write or to give up. Read and Review please!!! =) I'd like! Tiff 


	2. New Friend

Hey... whats up? I'm bored... it's a snow day... I have writers block on my other stories so I'm writing a new one.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co  
  
Chapter 2- New friend  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome and they both sat down in the back ignoring each other until they heard the assignment. They had to go to somebodys house and cook anything they wanted to and bring it back to be tasted to see which was the best one.  
  
" So, whoes house?" Sango questioned as Kagome looked at her.  
  
" Doesn't matter," she said as Sango nodded.  
  
" How about yours?" she asked. Kagome nodded and leaned back in her chair as Sango continued to ask questioned, " what should we cook?"  
  
" I don't know anything good, just simple things like cookies and such," Kagome said reverting her eye's the out the window as Sango sighed.  
  
" Your not even going to look at me?" she questioned as Kagome turned and looked her in the eye's for a second then turned away. * She has light blue eyes, they are so pretty.*  
  
" How about we figure it out once you get to my house, I have alot of cook books from around the world," Kagome stated and Sango looked at her dumbfoundedly.  
  
" You cook?" she questioned as she nodded.  
  
" The guys at my house don't know how to cook, it's my job," she said as the bell rang.  
  
" Well then, I'll follow you home after school then, see you later Kagome," Sango smiled running away.  
  
" She fears me," Kagome stated with a smile, " stupid humans."  
  
Sango joined up with the others and walked to lunch taking a seat by Miroku.  
  
" Guess who I get to do a project with," she said as everybody looked at her.  
  
" Who is it?" Miroku asked taking the time for his hand to find her butt leaving him with a slap.  
  
" Kagome," she said as Inu Yasha started laughing.  
  
" You got stuck with the anti-social, sucks to be you," he said.  
  
" I know, I know," she sighed as Miroku patted her on the back.  
  
" Don't judge her because of what she looks like, get to know her first," he suggested and she nodded.  
  
" I'll get to know her tonight, I'm going to her house," she said causing Inu Yasha to laugh even more.  
  
" Don't forget to bring some disinfecting shit, you never know what's going to happen over there," he laughed as Miroku shook his head.  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventful until Sango had to meet Kagome outside to follow her to her house. Once at the house they went inside and Sango gasped.  
  
" You live in this big house, how could your father afford it?" she questioned relizing what she said but Kagome just brushed it off.  
  
" He's not my father, he's just a friend of mine," she said walking to her room. Sango looked around and notice that she had posters of anime, video games, and music posters hung all over her wall, just like a normal person.  
  
" What do you do for fun in this place?" Sango asked letting the curiousity get the best of her.  
  
" Archery," was all Kagome said as they walked back to the kitchen where Joe sat.  
  
" Welcome back Kagome, when is my son going to be home?" he questioned standing up.  
  
" I don't know, we don't talk much," she said getting out some book and handing them to Sango.  
  
" I'll leave you two alone," Joe said walking out the front door and to the driveway.  
  
" He seems nice," she said as they said down and started to go through somethings, " how about we make cheesecake?"  
  
" Sounds good to me, I'll get the things out," Kagome said getting the things out and they started to cook.  
  
" So tell me, why don't you live with your parents?" Sango questioned as Kagome tensed for a second.  
  
" My mother is dead and my father is nowhere to be found," she said.  
  
" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Sango said with a hint of saddness in her voice.  
  
" Don't worry about it, you didn't know," Kagome said with a smile on her face as the oven went off. She went and got it out and they sat on the couch. The door opened to reviel Miroku as he dropped his bookbag by the door.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Sango hissed.  
  
" I live here," he stated.  
  
" You two are related?" she yelled in disbelief as she switched her gaze between Kagome and Miroku.  
  
" No, Kagome needed a place to stay so we took her in," Miroku explained walking up to Sango.  
  
" That's why you were always defending her," she stated as Kagome walked away because she didn't want to hear the rest.  
  
" Hai," he said sniffing the air, " you made cheesecake!"  
  
" Hai, we did," Sango said as she heard music from upstairs, " don't eat anything, it's for a grade!"  
  
Sango ran upstairs to see where the music was coming from and found Kagome's room with the door open. She was sitting against the wall drawing unaware that Sango had snuck in and was now looking over her shoulder at the drawing.  
  
" That's really good," she stated as Kagome looked up to see Sango.  
  
" Thanks," she said continuing to draw.  
  
" How come she looks so sad?" she asked.  
  
" Because she has no friends," Kagome said picking up her color pencials to color it.  
  
" Why doesn't she have any friends?"   
  
" Because people don't talk to her and she's different from everyone else," she said.  
  
* She's refering to herself, nobody does talk to her because we al judged her because of the way she looked. Sure she wears baggy clothes and acts as if she doesn't care but she just wants a friend* Sango thought with a sad smile.  
  
" I better go, my parents wanted me home an hours ago, I'll see you later," Sango said leaving the room. Kagome smirked when she heard the door downstairs close then her eye's filled with tears that she refused to let fall. She desided to go to bd earily that night without dinner as she laid in bed. She fell asleep an hour later with memories of Kurama in her head. He had been her only friend and ever since him nobody had be-friended he desides Miroku but he wouldn't hang out with her at school so he didn't count.  
  
She woke up the next morning to somebody shaking her and she saw Sango standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Oro, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kagome questioned strectching.  
  
" I'm here because you need a new style," she said as Kagome stood up walking to her closet.  
  
" Your wierd, and how do you want me to dress?" she questioned as she throught some clothes at her.  
  
" Change, we leave in 15 minutes," Sango said pushing Kagome into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she came out wearing lowrise black baggy pants and a Blood red tank top, " that's an improvement from before, come on!"  
  
" Where are we going?" Kagome questioned as they ran downstairs to where Sango's bookbag was. She took out a brush and started to comb through Kagome's hair. She put it in a low ponytail and did her make-up.  
  
" Aw, you look cute like that!" Sango squealed handing her a mirror as she looked at herself.  
  
* I like it but is it me?* she thought nodding as Sango hugged her.  
  
" I knew you would like it," she said excitedly.  
  
* Doesn't take much to make her happy* Kagome thought with a smile.  
  
" Could you drive me to school?" she asked as Kagome stood up.  
  
" Sure," she said as they both walked outside.  
  
" Your car is so cool!" she exclaimed getting in on the passangers side. They drove off to school talking about random things and the first time in three years Kagome was happy. Once they reached the school they parted to go to there locker. Kagome walked into study hall and noticed that Sango was sitting next to her desk waving her over.  
  
" Hiya," she said as Inu Yasha and the others watched in amazment on what was going on.  
  
" Sango, what are you doing?" Kikyo questioned with a small growl.  
  
* Wow, I never knew that girl could growl* Kagome thought.  
  
" I'm hanging out with a friend so leave me alone," Sango said waving the question away as Kagome sat down.  
  
" But why would you want to be her friend?" Kikyo snapped.  
  
" She sure as hell is cooler than a cheerleader like you," Sango yelled as Miroku walked over to them.  
  
" Hey ladies," he said taking a seat in from of them turning around.  
  
" Hey Miroku," Kagome said in a cheery voice.  
  
" Wow, I've never seen you happy in three years Kag," he stated.  
  
" Don't disencourage her dumbass!" Sango laughed hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
" Alrighty then," he smirked as the talked for the rest of the bell.  
  
Once that bell was over Kagome and Sango headed towards Home Economics with there cake setting it on the table once they got into the room. The teacher walked in looking at the variety of foods on the table. She tasted each one and then graded them.  
  
" Would team 7 please come up here?" she questioned as Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. They walked to the front and then followed the teacher out of the classroom.  
  
" You wanted to talk to us?" Kagome questioned confused as the teacher nodded.  
  
" Where did you get the recipe for that?" she questioned with wide eye's.  
  
" I lived in America for 13 years," Kagome said still confused.  
  
" Wow, I haven't tasted anything so good in my life! You both got and 'A' on your project in case you were wondering and since you got the best grade you two will be excused from class for the rest of the bell," she explained as the two looked at each other with a smirk.  
  
" Alright," Sango stated pulling Kagome outside of the school since they didn't need any books for that class.  
  
" Now what?" Kagome questioned as Sango spotted Inu Yasha leaning up against a tree. She pulled her over to him as he opened his eyes.  
  
" What do you want?" he questioned with a yawn.  
  
" Want you to meet someone," she said as he looked at Kagome.  
  
" Don't believe I caught your name, I'm Inu Yasha," he said extending his hand to her and she took it in hers.  
  
" Kagome," she said as they let go of each others hands.  
  
" Would you like to sit with us at lunch today? I believe Kikyo went home sick," he said as Kagome nodded.  
  
" Great, we don't have the bitch to deal with!" Sango cheered causing Kagome to giggle. She had a feeling that this year wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was.  
  
Chapter 2! What do you think? Stupid... good... tell the truth now! Please read and review! Sorry for spelling errors. (= Tiff 


	3. A trip to the mall

Okay... if you read my other storoies I'm sorry I haven't updated them... I have writers block so if you have any ides's ( for any of my stories... including this one... please tell me!) thanks! Tiff  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Chapter 3- A trip to the mall  
  
******Kag's POV***********  
  
All morning all I could think about was lunch, I thought I was going to be sitting alone, again, but then this girl named Sango started to talk to me. I was all like, what the fuck? I mean, the three years I had been in Japan nobody had looked my way and then out of nowhere she pops up. The bad thing is, she's a popular girl and lets just say I'm the lowest you could get in the social world but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
" Hey Kagome, you listening to me?" Sango questioned waving a hand in fron of my face.  
  
" Oh sorry, guess I spaced out there," I laughed as she pulled me into the lunch room. She sat me down next to Inu Yasha who didn't notice me because he was too busy talking to Miroku.  
  
" So, Kagome, what are you doing tonight?" Sango questioned as all eye's turned towards me.  
  
" I have archery lessons," I stated taking a sip on my soda.  
  
" Nice, I have martial arts," he smirked. I could tell he was trying to impress me.  
  
" Kikyo is in my class," I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Inu Yasha.  
  
" I feel sorry for you, she's a real pain," he stated in a serious tone as someone hugged him from behind and we all turned around to see Kikyo. I quickly stood and walked to the other side of the lunch room and out the door. I think Sango ran after me but I jumped to the roof once nobody could see me.  
  
" Where did she go? She's going to catch a cold out here in the rain," Sango stated worriedly as I looked down at her from the roof. I shrugged my shoulders and walked under the overhang looking at the sky. I loved being in the rain, it seemed to wash everything wrong in the world away.  
  
" How did I get this far without you Kurama?" I questioned my self as tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't seem to get Kurama out of my head lately. I wipe the tears from my face making my way down the stairs back to the lunch room.   
  
" Kag, where did you go?" Miroku questioned running up to me with Sango.  
  
" Had to get something out of the car," I lied with a forced smile on my face.  
  
********Regular POV***********  
  
Miroku stood there looking at Kagome as if she was death.  
  
" Why are your eye's all red?" he questioned as she shrugged.  
  
" Kikyo's perfume was irritating my eye's ," she lied again walking off with Sango hot on her trail. Once Sango caught up she stopped Kagome and turned her around to face her.  
  
" You want to ditch?" Sango questioned as Inu Yasha ran out.  
  
" Lets," he stated grabbing Kagome and Sango's hand as all three of them ran out the door before anyone could catch them. Once in the parking lot all of them started to crack up laughing because Kikyo had been running after them but she didn't see the pole if front of her and ran sraight into it.  
  
" Let's go to the mall," Sango suggested as the others agreed. They drove to the mall, Sango with Kagome and Inu Yasha by himself. ( aww... they left Miroku out of all the fun) They pulled into the parking lot and met in front of Suncoast as they walked into the mall.  
  
" So, what are we going to do?" Kagome questioned as both Inu Yasha and Sango gave her an evil smirk.   
  
" Oh nothing," Sango stated evilly pulling her into the nearest girl store, Inu Yasha waited outside for them.  
  
" Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned as Sango locked her in a dressing room with some clothes. She sighed in defeat and tried on the many skirts and low cut shirts that her new friend had given to her. She went out of the dressing room each time she has a new oufit on and showed her. After about a half an hour they came out of the store. Kagome had changed into a light blue mini skirt, a white tank top and a pair of white sandels. They walked out and Inu Yasha's jaw dropped to the ground when he looked at the transformed Kagome. She looked hot in those clothes he had to admit even if he didn't want to, the blush on his face gave it away.  
  
" Inu, what do you think?" Sango questioned as Kagome spun around.  
  
" Nice," he said walking up to them, " now, lets get something to eat."  
  
" Guys, always thinking with there stomachs," Sango laughed.  
  
" It's not my fault Kikyo came back for lunch, I didn't get to eat anything, I was too busy trying to get away from her," he shuddered as we entered the foor court.  
  
" Where are we going to eat?" Kagome questioned.  
  
" Anywhere that sells ramen," Inu Yasha stated excitely.  
  
" Then how about I get you some for free," Kagome said as they looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
" You mean steal?" Sango questioned seriously.  
  
" No, I work at one of the places here, I'm the cook, I get free food along with my friends," she stated as Inu Yasha grinned. They walked to the place. They ate and chatted a bit until Kagome picked up the scent of Kikyo.  
  
" What's wrong?" Sango questioned when she noticed Kagome's face dropped from happy to sad.  
  
" I must be going, besides, I don't want Kikyo getting the wrong idea or anything," Kagome said about to leave when Inu Yasha grabbed her arm.  
  
" You want to go see a movie Saturday night?" he asked as she looked at him in shock.  
  
" I would if I could but I have other matters to attend to, maybe some other time," she said walking out passed Kikyo who gave her a glare. She just rolled her eye's and continued walking to her car. Once inside we drove to her archery lesson and for once Kikyo wasn't there. She stayed by herself in the corner of the room nutching arrows and hitting the middle of the target. Nobody talked to me her there either except for the teacher Keade.  
  
" Lady Kagome, perfect as ever as I see, have you seen my sister around?" she questioned.  
  
" The last time I saw her she was heading into the mall searching for Inu Yasha," she explained as she wipped the sweat from her brow. She changed back into what she had on that morning, the pants and shirt as she walked out to the car. It had been a long day and all Kagome needed was some sleep to get her mind off of somethings that wouldn't leave her alone. She drove to her home and once inside Miroku jumped her on questioned of where she had gone.  
  
" How could you have went to the mall and left me with Kikyo? Your so evil!" he whined as Kagome smiled sweetly at him.  
  
" I'm sorry, it won't happen again, honest," she faked the most pittiful voice she could come up with and Miroku bought it. He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat while she went upstairs to do a few things. She went up onto the computer and hacked into the police files. She searched the files for Naraku Yoki and when a record popped up she clicked it.  
  
Name: Naraku Yoki  
  
Age: 38  
  
DOB: ???  
  
Status: Single  
  
Children: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Crime: Murder, rape, abuse, sexual harassment, drug abuse, illegal magic.  
  
When she finished reading this she quickly signed off the internet so nobody would find out she was on. She had been hacking for awhile now and she never thought about looking up her father in the crimanal records, she never thought that he was a bad guy. When she thought of the idea, she never thought that she would accually find something on your father. She let her concealing spell drop revieling her hanyou form. Her ears went back on her head as sielent tears fell down her face. She whipped them away with her claw hand as she stood to her feet. She changed quickly into her pajamas and got into bed but not after locking the door. She may have been staying with Miroku and Joe for three years now but there is something that they can never find out about her. Joe hates demons and hanyou alike and that is how Mitoku feels about it as well. She figuered that Inu Yasha hadn't told his friends that he was a hanyou because they didn't seem to mind. Inu Yasha went around in his human form but she could smell the demon blood in him since he didn't bother to hide it. Kagome on the other hand covered her scent so nobody would find out and nobody would question her about it.   
  
She fell asleep that night listening to the rain beat against the rooftop. She nose could pick up the smell of the rain and it comforted her as she fell asleep. Rainy days always seemed to make her more down to earth because it was raining the day that Kurama died.  
  
Kinda short but it works! Pleas read and reveiw! ( even if you already have) Sorry for spelling errors! =) Tiff 


	4. Awakening

I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. We had OMEA contest for band this weekend and we kicked butt! We got a one! Oh yeah!( pray for my friend please... he was in a REALLY bad car accident this weekend)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha and co... I swear it!  
  
Chapter 4- Awakening  
  
When Kagome awoke the next day she quickly put on her concealing spell and changed clothes. She looked out the window and noticed that the rain still hadn't let up.  
  
" Hey Kagome, you want to go see a movie with Sango, Inu Yasha, and me today? If we have four or more we get in free!" Miroku questioned from downstairs and she sighed.  
  
" Why not, sure," she said back quickly making her way downstairs.Inu Yasha and Sango were already downstairs when she came down.  
  
" I thought you had something to do today," Inu Yasha said as they walked outside to the car.  
  
" That's tonight," Kagome said as she got in her own car and followed the others to the movies. They were going to see ' Ghost Ship' ( awsome movie!). They got in free and took four seats in the back so nobody would find them, mostly so Kikyo couldn't find them since she was running around asking where her Inu-baby was.  
  
" Looks like your fanclub is here," Miroku stated as Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
" Kagome will protect me, won't you?" he questioned looking at her as she smiled.  
  
" Now why would I do that?" she questioned as he got the puppy dog eye's, " fine, I'll protect you from them."  
  
" Good," he said as the movie started. In the middle of the movie Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and she looked at him confused but he only smiled. She sighed and tightened her grib on his hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
" There you are Inu- baby, I was starting to think I wasn't going to find you," Kikyo said walking up to them as Kagome let go of his hand and stood up.  
  
" She's the only one I'm not going to fight off for you," she stated running out of the movie. She sat on a bench by herself until someone walked up to her.  
  
" You smell of hanyou blood, tell me why," they stated emotionlessly taking a seat next to her. She looked over to see a guy with long silver hair and gold eye's.  
  
" Let me guess, your Inu Yasha's older brother, former Lord of the Westernlands Sesshomaru, your demon, full demon," she explained.  
  
" You do your research, correct, so tell me why you smell like a hanyou," he stated as Kagome looked away.  
  
" Don't tell Inu Yasha, I'm a hanyou, that's why," she said standing up as the others walked out of the movie with Kikyo with them.  
  
" Your Naraku's child," he stated with anger in this voice.  
  
" He abandoned me long ago, if you hold a grudge against him don't take it out on me, I don't even know the guy," she explained as Sango walked up to her.  
  
" Are you ever going to stay when Kikyo comes?" she questioned.  
  
" No," was Kagome's simple answer as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
" Kagome, why were you talking to my brother?" Inu Yasha questioned walking up to her.  
  
" He just walked up to me and started talking no big," she said getting in the car rolling down her window.  
  
" So, what do you have to do tonight always?" he questioned as Kagome turned her ' Michele Branch' CD on.  
  
" Paying my respects to an old friend," she said before driving off towards the store. It was around two and she has along time to drive in order to get to where she wanted to. She bought some red roses as it started to rain again right when she got in her car to drive off. It took around three hours to get to Tokyo. She could tell someone was following her but she ignored it as she pulled into the graveyard getting out of her car. She went into the rain to a gravestone and fell to her knees, " hey, remember me? I would understand if you didn't want to remember me, after what I did and all. Who would want to remember someone like that?" she asked as tears fell from her eye's. She turned to the gravestone reading the engravement. ' Kurama Suichi, beloved by friends and family'. Kagome looked up as she saw a spirit like thing float down from the sky and noticed that it looked like Kurama.  
  
" Kagome, my friend," he sighed wiping away her tears.  
  
" Kurama?" she questioned looking into his emerald eyes.  
  
" Hai, it is me, why did you wish me back?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her neck. She noticed that it wasn't a spirit, it was a person, her friend was back.  
  
" I didn't," she whispered throwing her arms around his middle. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his chest.  
  
" It wasn't your fault," he said causing her to looked up at him.  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
" It was Naraku, who killed me trough you," he explained stroking her hair which was now streaming wet, " you used the Shikon No Tama which was in your body to bring me back."  
  
Kagome felt what she did when she was driving but did nothing about it as it stopped raining.  
  
" Your going to get sick Kag," Kurama stated as they stood up.  
  
" I don't care, I wanted to see you, today marks four years," she stated sadly as Kurama showed her to the car.  
  
" Come on, take me to where you live, I will find a place of my own," he said as he heard a growl but ignored it knowing that it was Inu Yasha, a friend from long ago. They got in Kagome's car and she drove towards Kyoto to the place she was staying. Once she made it back to Miroku's she put a spell on them to make them fall asleep instantly as they entered the house and ran upstairs.  
  
" That was close," Kagome said closing her door as Kurama rung out his wet hair in her bathroom.  
  
" Kagome, do you know any good places I could stay at?" he questioned as she walked up to him.  
  
" There is an apartment complex across the street, I believe they have a few rooms left, I have enough money to pay for your stay since it is my fault you are back," she explained.  
  
" I will pay you bad, my dearest friend," he said running a hand though her long wet hair. She smiled at him before pushing him in the bathroom.  
  
" You stink, take a shower, I'll let you borrow some clothes," she said as she heard the water start. She went to Miroku's room, got some clothes and returned to her room to find Kurama standing there with a towel wrapped around his body. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she handed him the clothes and turned her back for him to dress. When he was done he walked up to her and wrapped him arms around her waist placing his head on her shoulder.  
  
" Four years huh?" he questioned as Kagome looked at the ground.  
  
" Hai," she said.  
  
" Too long," he said kissing her cheek, " come on, let's sleep."  
  
Kagome nodded as they laid down in her bed, he never removed his arms from her as she fell asleep. He laid there watching his best friend sleep in his arms. He remembered when they would do this in the past because of her father and abusing her, he figured that was why she was like a little, well, use to be little sister to him, they were the same age now. He remembered when her mother died and refused to come home from the graveyard without her and he had been there with her to comfort her. Her father was a different stroy completely, he was a sick, bastard of an old man who deserved death. Kagome's mother was murdered by her husband but the cops never figured that out, Kurama knew though, he was a Kitsune demon after all and could smell things like that. Kagome also knew about it but never really believed it. He watched as Kagome dropped her concealing spell in her sleep and started to cry out.  
  
" Shh... everything is alright," he soothed moving one of his hands up to her dog ear. He slowly started to massage it and she stopped screaming. She involintaryly snuggled into Kuramas chest and he laughed alittle as he aloud sleep to consume him as well.  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning she looked up to see silver hair.  
  
" Youko," she whispered as his ear twitched and he opened his eye's.  
  
" What is it?" he questioned, his voice full of sleep.  
  
" Get up," she whined pushing him playfully as he rolled onto the ground with a 'thump' turning back into his human form.  
  
" Kagome, what is with you and falling out of the bed when you wake up!?" Joe questioned from downstairs as Kagome snickered.  
  
" It's a morning thing!" she yelled back. She stood up and headed for the shower but Kurama grabbed her hand forcing her to turn to face him.   
  
" Maybe I should go, I don't want to get you in trouble on my account," he stated as she walked over to her purse she pulled out a 500 dollar bill and handed it to him.  
  
" You don't have any money so you can pay me back when you have it," she smiled as he hugged her.  
  
" Your the best," he whispered kissing her cheek.  
  
" See you soon Kurama," she said as he gracefully jumped out the window. She sighed and walked to the bathroom. Everything was coming about way too fast for her mind to comprehend. One minute she's the school's most hated person to having friends then her old friend comes back. She stepped into the shower and aloud the hot water to wash over her body as she washed her hair. She twicked an ear on her head and frowned alittle. After the shower she quickly put her concealing spell up and got dressed.  
  
" Kagome, where are you going today?" Miroku questioned walking into her room.  
  
" Maybe the mall, I'm not sure, anywhere but here," she said grabbing her things. She walked downstairs and out the door to come face to face with none other than Inu Yasha.  
  
" Hey Kagome, you want to do something today?" he questioned as she shook her head.  
  
" I can't, I have work," she said heading towards her car but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and looked into Inu Yasha's violet eye's.  
  
" What about later?" he questioned.  
  
" Can't, my friend is back from America and I need to show him around, I guess I'll see you at school Monday," she said.  
  
" I see how it is. You act like an outcast and then once your friend comes back you throw everybody to the curb, forget we ever met," he stormed about to walked away but Kagome stopped him.  
  
" Maybe I would be more kind to you if you would have started talking to me three years ago, all of a sudden you like me just because I change my look and Sango became my friend, you guys are all the same you know that! Your always thinking with your dick instead of your brain!" she yelled running to her car. She quickly got in and floored it. She was at work in five minutes flat and that's saying alot since it usually took her fifteen minutes to get there.  
  
" Hey Kagome," Yura greeted as she walked in and she nodded in response.  
  
" Good morning to you," she said walking to the back. She forgot that she had to waitress today since a famous cook was coming but once she remembered she got dressed in the black pants and red tank top. She put the apron on and grabbed the notebook as she went to wait on tables. The 5th table she went to she saw what she never wanted to see again in her life! Inu Yasha was swapping spit with Kikyo, the one he claimed to hate. She cleared her throaght but nothing happened so she trid again and failed.  
  
" HEY!" she yelled as everyone turned to her and she flushed in embaressment.  
  
" Fancy meeting you here Higurashi," Kikyo smirked placing her arm around Inu Yasha.  
  
" Yeah yeah, so, can I take your order?" she questioned acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
' I'm soo going to put poison on you food,' Kagome thought as she stomped to the back placing the orders on the table. This was going to be fun.  
  
So... what do ya think??? Is it stupid and should die? X_X?? Or should I keep going?? O_o... Yeah... anyways. Please Read and Reveiw! I'll be waiting!- Tiff 


	5. Messing Around

Here is chapter 5... hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co... I swear  
  
Chapter 5- Messing around   
  
*******Kag's POV***********  
  
The cook handed me the food and I quickly went into the other room with it. I set it on the table and ran to the coner and grabbed the hot sauce. I poured half of the bottle on Kikyo's ramen and half on Inu Yasha's then I put a hell of alot of spices. I grabbed there drinks and clear liquid that made breath smell like crap and poured them in each of the cups. Satisfied with my work of art I returned to there table and placed the food on the table in front of them.  
  
"J'espère que vous vous appréciez la nourriture, il a été juste fait pour vous,"(I hope you enjoy you food, it was made just for you.) I said in french as they looked at me like I was death.  
  
" Translation?" Kikyo snapped as I smirked.  
  
" Enjoy your meal," I lied walking away leaving them to there meal. I was odd waiting on another table when I heard the high pitched scream of Kikyo and I ran over acting worried.  
  
" Are you alright?" I questioned as she quickly drank all of her water.  
  
" This was your doing wasn't it Higurashi," she yelled as I threw my hands over my poor little nose.  
  
" Please miss seattle down, everything will be taken care of soon," I explained as Yura fell to the ground laughing. I looked over at Inu Yasha who was holding back a laugh as Kikyo tried to push me down but I pushed her to her seat.  
  
" What's going on here?" the owner Mr. Kuno asked walking out.  
  
" I have no idea, she just started screaming then threatened me," I lied as Mr. Kuno looked at Kikyo.  
  
" I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said as Kikyo stood up.  
  
" I wouldn't want to stay here anyways!" she yelled causing him to throw his hands over his poor little nose. I took out a pack of Tic Tac's and handed them to her as I walked back to the other table I was waiting.  
  
" Hello, welcome, may I take your order?" I questioned looking up to meet the gaze of Kurama.  
  
" Hey," he said as I smiled.  
  
" Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?" I questioned sitting down.  
  
" Miroku told me I could find you here, I have a question for you. Do you like Inu Yasha?" he questioned and I looked at him like he was nuts. I playfully hit him upside the head standing up.  
  
" Why would you think that?" I questioned.  
  
" If you didn't like him you wouldn't have gotten so pissed off and do that to Kikyos food. Besides,I think he likes you too," he laughed walking away.  
  
" What makes you think that?" I yelled after him as he started to walk backwards.  
  
" Because he's jealous of me of course," he said walking out the door leaving me there. I walked back up to Inu Yasha's table to find him looking out the window.  
  
" Can I get you something?" I questioned taking a seat across from him as he continued to look out the window ignoring me. I sighed and walked away. I grabbed a plate of ramen and dropped it in front of him leaving to work on my other tables. He turned my way but I didn't look at him.  
  
" Miss, could you get that one waitress over here, I believe her name was Kagura," I heard someone ask from behind me as I turned around to face someone who looked alot like my step-father.  
  
" I would love to sir but she is currently off duty, may I assist you in any way?" I questioned as he handed me a picture.  
  
" Have you seen this girl around?" he questioned as I looked down at the picture of me. I continued to keep my cool as I handed the picture back.  
  
" I'm sorry, she was here last week but I believe she said she had some buisness to take care of in the States, I think she said Ohio," I explained as he stood up looking me in the eye's.  
  
" Thanks, you have been a big help to me young lady," he smiled politly walking out of the restrant.  
  
" That was close," I whispered under my breath looking back over to Inu Yasha's table to find him gone. I walked up to the table to find a picture sitting on it and I picked it up. It was a picture of both of us in the movie's before Kikyo showed up and it had a note with it.  
  
Kagome,  
  
I'm sorry it seems I'm only being nice to you ever since you changed but it's not true. Meet me in front of the big sakura tree at school a half an hour before school starts Monday, please come alone.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
I read the note then placed the note and picture on my pocket as I cleaned up the table. I noticed that it was five at night so I quickly changed in the back and walked out of the restrant to the parkinglot. I met Kurama there and smiled as I drove him to his new apartment. He invited me inside and I stayed awhile as we talked about a few things. He told me he signed up for school as a tranfer student staying for the rest of the year and he made sure to get into my classes.  
  
" Kurama, why do you think Inu Yasha likes me?" I questioned catching him off guard.  
  
" It's just a gut feeling you know, your my friend and I just know these things. Don't worry about it," he said sitting down next to me, " I got a job at the hospital, I get to work with the little kids and there is this really cute little boy around the age of 10 that is adorable."  
  
" What's his name?" I questioned looking at him.  
  
" His name is Shippo, he's a kitsune, like me," he stated as I smiled.  
  
" That's so cool, you have something in common," I said with a smile, " everybody I know that is an Inu demon or hanyou don't know about me and I don't plan on letting them know."  
  
" You should tell Inu Yasha, maybe he would be alot nicer to you if he knew there was another hanyou out there," he said as I shook my head no.  
  
" I don't want his pity and I don't want him to be my friend just because of the common bond we have," I explained standing up.  
  
" Tell him after you've become better friends and who knows what will happen," he said giving me a hug before I walked to the door and went to my car. I drive across the street back to Joe's house and immediately went upstairs into my room and got on the internet.  
  
ImWatchingYou- Hey Kagome  
  
MysticStarGazer- Hey Miroku, what are you doing online... I thought you were out wih your friends.  
  
ImWatchingYou- I'm downstairs in my room with Inu Yasha right now.  
  
MysticStarGazer- O_o... I see.  
  
ImWatchingYou- I gave him your Screen Name.  
  
MysticStarGazer- -_-... you did WHAT! why?  
  
ImWatchingYou- He asked O_O;... that's why.  
  
MysticStarGazer- Sure... whatever, see you tomorrow... I'm going to blare my music.  
  
I quickly signed off and walked over to my CD player. I put in my Simon and Milo CD and turned it to song number 5 called Get a Clue ( awsome song) It was in english so most of the people in the house didn't understand it but I did, that's what made it fun. I sat on my bed and started to read my book while bobbing my head to the beat. About an hour later I desided to go to bed.  
  
I woke up the next morning and took a really quick shower then ran to the closet to pick out some clothes. I finally desided on a pair of black baggy pants, a light blue tank top, and a pair of black flip flops. I put my hair up in a bun and then ran outside to see Kurama standing by my car.   
  
" Get in, I'll take you to school," I said as he did and I drove off to school. I went into the school and Kurama pointed to someone outside. I looked to find Inu Yasha looking at me.  
  
" Go talk to him," he said pushing me out the door. I was about to walk up to him when I saw yet another sight I NEVER wanted to see. Inu Yasha was up against a tree with Kikyo kissing him. His hands were roaming her body, currently they were up her shirt as I looked away. I turned and ran as I heard laughing from behind me. I knew tears were streaming down my face as I ran into something hard and I looked up to meet a golden gaze on me as they wrapped there arms around my shoulders to steady me.  
  
" Sesshomaru," I whispered as he looked down at me. I saw Kurama walking up to me out of the corner of my eye.  
  
" Yes, my half- breed of a brother is a jack-ass, don't let it get to you. He just doesn't like when people tell him off," he said letting me go seeing Kurama.  
  
" Hey Kag," he said seeing Sesshomaru.  
  
" Youko," Sesshomaru said as Kurama nodded.  
  
" Only I go by Kurama now," he said as I walked away from them. I ran the rest of the way to my car and drove to the mall. Once there I went to the food court and got something to drink taking a seat by myself.  
  
" A penny for your thoughts," I heard someone say as I looked up to see Sango.  
  
" Hey," I said as she took a seat in front of me.  
  
" Let me guess, you saw Inu Yasha this morning with Kikyo," she said as I nodded.  
  
" He's an ass, don't let it get to you. I know he likes you alot he's just trying to deny his feelings for you," she explained as I stood up.  
  
" I don't feel good, I'm going to go home," I stated walking away without another word. I drove home and fell onto the couch in the living room turning on the TV. I watched the movie 'Underworld' and ended up falling asleep. I was rudely awaken by Miroku who said one of my friends was here and I walked passed Inu Yasha giving him the cold shoulder as I saw Kurama standing there with Sesshomaru.  
  
" Hiya," I said faking a smile as I walked outside.  
  
" Hey Kagome," Sesshomaru said.  
  
" You said you would go to the hospital with me today, are you still up to it?" Kurama questioned as I nodded. I grabbed my keys and followed Kurama and Sesshomaru to the hospital.  
  
Well... this is chapter 5... Inu is such a jerk isn't he?? Please read and review! Tiff ( no flames please... you flame at me i flame at you... it's only fair...jk) 


	6. Enter Shippo

Okay... chapter 6... wow. Don't worry.. this Inu/Kag... I hate Kikyo with a VERY STRONG passion. =)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co... * crosses fingers behind back* Honest.  
  
Chapter 6- Enter Shippo.  
  
*********Kag's POV**********  
  
We made it to the hospital and were greeted by one of the nurses named Rin. Sesshomaru went over to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Good afernoon to you too Fluffy," she smiled, " oh Kurama, are you here to help out today?"  
  
" No, I'm just here to see Shippo, is he around?" he asked as she pointed down the hallway.  
  
" He should be in his room being anti-social again," she sighed as we walked to the room. There was a little boy around ten sitting in the window with his chin on his hands. I noticed a scar on his shoulder that showed from the musle shirt he wore. He must have heard us enter because he turned and glared at us.  
  
" What do you want?" he snapped at us as Kurama walked up to him.  
  
" Shippo, I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Kagome," he said as Shippo looked at me.  
  
" So what?" he snapped turning back to the window.  
  
" There's something you should know Kagome," Kurama said walking up to me.  
  
" He doesn't know I'm a Kitsune and he's an orphan, he was taken away from his parents because they were abusing him for being a kitsune," he said as I nodded. I walked over to Shippo and placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to me.  
  
" I just want to be your friend," I said.  
  
" You from the police lady?" he question.  
  
" No," I said.  
  
" CIA?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then why do you want to talk to me?" he asked.  
  
" I already told you, I want to be your friend," I smiled. I walked over to the CD player and opened it. I saw the ' Avril Lavigne' CD in, " she's a good singer, what's your favorite song by her?"  
  
" Sk8er Boi," he stated as I smiled.  
  
" Ditto," I said as he turned to me.  
  
" Why do you like it?" he questioned.  
  
" Because instead of it being a Sk8er Boi, I'm the Sk8er girl. I'm not accepted at school because of the way I dress and I want someoene who has friends stuck up their nose," I said with a smile causing him to laugh. A nurse ran in and smiled.  
  
" Wow, I've never heard him do that before," she said walking over to him placing a hand on his forehead, " you feel okay, does your stomach hurt?"  
  
" No, go away," he said shooing her off as she left, " you play the gutiar?"  
  
" I use to but I had to leave it at my old house so I haven't played it in awhile," I stated as he walked over to the other side of the room. He came back holding a gutair.  
  
" This is my mom's, she always said she would teach me how to play it but she died before she could," he said sitting down on the bed holding it. I walked up behind him and shifted his arms so they were in the proper position to play.  
  
" First off, you looked like you were strangleing it, don't do that. Secondly, place your left hand on the strings," I said as he did as he was told. I positioned his hand on three of the strings and applied some pressure and stroked the strings. The note 'Bb' came out and he smiled.  
  
" Wow," he said looking at me, " are you a god?"  
  
" Far from it I'm afraid," I said with a laugh.  
  
" She's really the devil in disguise," Kurama said causing all of us to laugh.  
  
" Do you think you could teach me how to play for real some time?" he questioned as I nodded, " do you think you could come everyday with Kurama?"  
  
" I have a job over the weekends and I'm usually loaded down on homework, I don't think I would be able to come that much but I will try. Kurama can always teach you how to play the gutiar, he's the one who taught me!" I stated with a smile. There was a knock at the door and all three of us turned to see Sesshomaru holding someone by the shirt. He was holding Inu Yasha.  
  
" Let me go jackass!" he yelled as I shook my head. I pulled out a necklace from my pocket and threw it at Inu Yasha and it landed around his neck.  
  
" You wench, what is this?" he questioned trying to take it off but it wouldn't come off.  
  
" SIT!" I yelled as his face went straight into the ground.  
  
" What was that for?" he yelled trying to get up but failed.  
  
" Don't cuss in front of little kids," Sesshomaru said, " you were raised better."  
  
" Feh," he said as Shippo laughed putting the gutiar away.  
  
" I didn't know Shippo played," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
" Kagome's going to teach me!" he smiled excitedly.  
  
" Really now? I didn't know she played either," he said as I smiled.  
  
" There's alot you don't know then, Sesshomaru-sama," I said.  
  
" You could have killed me you know!" Inu Yasha yelled jumping in front of me.  
  
" Are you really that weak, half-breed?" I whispered in his ear before casually strolling to the door, " bye Shippo."  
  
" How do you know?" Inu Yasha yelled but I was already gone walking to my car.  
  
" Inu no baka," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek, " I didn't even bother to hide my scent of being a hanyou and you still didn't notice what I am, your such a baka."  
  
I got into my car and drove off without another word driving back to the house. Sango's car was in the driveway so I parked across the street. I walked into the house and saw Miroku on his knees as if pleading.  
  
" Please Sango, you don't understand. I didn't mean to grab that girls ass, I swear, it hit my hand right when I was about to make a fist," he lied and I shook my head.  
  
" I don't think so Houshi, I'm not stupid," Sango snapped.  
  
" Please, I was thinkinf of you when I did it, I swear," he begged, " please go on a date with me Friday and I'll make it up to you."  
  
" I'll teach him how to behave if you go," I offered as they both turned to me.  
  
" Deal," Sango said shaking hands with me, " you change his perverted ways for one week and treat you to dinner."  
  
" Whatever," I said shrugging my shoulders looking over to Miroku who started to look nervse.  
  
" Help," he squealed out as I smirked. Oh, this will be fun.  
  
" Hey, I have your homework, that's the real reason why I came anyways. I have notes also," Sango said handing me a few pieces of paper, " we have another Home ec. assignment but don't worry, I already took care of it since I am your partner," she smiled as I hugged her.  
  
" Your the greatest friend ever!" I said as she smiled.  
  
" I know," she said as I pulled away from her. We left without another word and I smirk at Miroku.  
  
" What are you going to do to me?" he questioned sweating.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all," I sang running upstairs into my room. I turned on my ' Michelle Branch' CD and started to do my homework. It was around midnight when I finished my wok and I didn't feel really tired so I got on the internet.  
  
PopularJock- What is this thing you put on me?  
  
MysticStarGazer- Aww... don't you like it??  
  
PopularJock- Like hell bitch, take it off!  
  
MysticStarGazer- Only when you learn some manners.  
  
PopularJock- No wonder you don't have any friends freak, you are an outcast.  
  
MysticStarGazer- X_X... you just now figured out that I was an outcast. Wow, your really slow. -_-...  
  
PopularJock- What do you mean by that?  
  
MysticStarGazer- *_*... your freakin me out dude. I've heard you and Kikyo talk bad about me all the time Mr. Perfect. Like...' Oh look, it's the anti-social girl,' ' Be careful Sango, she might infect you.' I wasn't born yesterday Inu Yasha.   
  
PopularJock- You... heard us?  
  
MysticStarGazer- O_O; uh... no... that's why I just said I did... Moron... you really are braindead.  
  
PopularJock- Shouldn't you be asleep? You humans need sleep... btw, how did you know I was a hanyou?  
  
MysticStarGazer- I'm a Miko moron, I didn't go through 15 years of training for nothing, why do you think I go to archery lessons?  
  
PopularJock- Because you suck at it?  
  
MysticStarGazer- No, I'm one of the assistant masters at the dojo.  
  
PopularJock- ...  
  
MysticStarGazer- I'm going to go look at the stars... byz ( I put up my away message)  
  
PopularJock- I'm not finished talking to you yet!!  
  
MysticStarGazer- Away Message-   
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say:  
  
I was left to cry there, waitin' outside there  
  
Grinnin' with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
' Did I do this to her?' Inu Yasha thought as he logged off the compter. He would just have to ask her tomorrow ar school.  
  
I stood out on the balcony enjoying the cool breeze as it wipped my hair in my face. I smiled as I walked back inside and laid in bed. I coulnd't sleep but I laid there as my mind started to wander to thoughts of Inu Yasha.  
  
O_O... what now? What's gonna happen next? So what do you think? Good, bad? Please read and reveiw!! sorry for spelling errors... I don't have spell check on text document. =) Tiff  
  
That's when I decided 


	7. Helping the Hentai and a twist

Here we go again!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co. * Looks around* Gotta make sure nobodys following me.. I thought for sure someone heard me say that.  
  
Chapter 7- Helping the Hentai and a twist  
  
I walked to school the next moring because I didn't want to waist any gas in her car and I enjoyed the morning air on my face. I saw Miroku about to grab a girls ass but I ran up to him and twisted his wrist.  
  
" Groping again are we?" I whispered in his ear as he slowly turned to me with a shocked look.  
  
" I would never," he said placing a hand over his heart.  
  
" What did he do now?" I heard Inu Yasha ask from behind me as I released Miroku.  
  
" The usual," I stated dully about to walk away but someone grabbed my wrist pulling me away.  
  
" Inu Yasha!" I protested as he pulled me to the roof.  
  
" Explain to me something," he said walking over to the railing looking over.  
  
" What?" I questioned as the wind blew my long hair in my face. My long sleeved black shirt blew in the wind ( it has the sleeves that look like you could fly) and Inu Yasha turned to look at me.  
  
" What happened that night when you went to the graveyard to visit your friends grave?" he asked as I looked at the ground.  
  
" You were there, weren't you?" I whispered as he walked closer to me. He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.  
  
" I saw everything and heard everything but I didn't make since of everything, could you explain it to me?" he questioned as I walked over to the railing.  
  
" I'd rather not talk about it, I barely know you and I've never told anybody about it," I explained as he stood next to me.  
  
" Could you try?" he asked.  
  
" Only if you do me a favor," I stated as he looked at me.  
  
" What would that be?" he questioned and I smirked at him.  
  
" Help me teach Miroku not to be a hentai, at least for a week," I said.  
  
" That's funny I could have swore you just said Miroku not be a hentai for a week," he laughed as I nodded, " alright, I will try but you have to tell me then and you can't hide behind your friend."  
  
" Deal," I said leaning forward to him. I kissed him cheek and he blushed as I smirked. I left him on the roof as I walked to first bell. The teacher wasn't there so we had a sub but all they did was stand in the hallway and talk to people. I walked over to Miroku and the others as Kikyo glared at me.  
  
" What do you want freak?" she snapped as I sat down. She stood up and walked over to me looking at me attempting to degrade me.  
  
" Do you have a staring problem?" I questioned, " and I really that pretty?"  
  
I heard a few people laugh at this comment and she stomped away as Kurama walked up. I heard Inu Yasha growl alittle and I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
" Alittle protective are we?" I whispered in his ear as he looked at me. Kurama laughed alittle and took a seat.  
  
" So Kagome, when are you going to teach Miroku here some manners?" Sango asked.  
  
" I was thinking today after school. The restrant I work at isn't open during the week so I could use the place to teach him a few things," I explained, " Kurama and Inu Yasha are going to help me."  
  
" I see," she said with a smile.  
  
The rest of the day went by in like a blick of an eye and I drove Kurama to the restrant.  
  
" What do I have to help with?" he questioned.  
  
" You are going to be providing some music, your gutiar is in the back," I said as he nodded.  
  
" What is Inu Yasha helping with?"   
  
" He's going to threaten Mir whenever he does something bad," I stated as we pulled into the parking lot. I unlocked the doors and walked inside. I turned on the lights as the others joined us inside, " sit in one of the booths, I'll be out shortly."  
  
I quickly made some food and walked out to the table putting it in front of Miroku who was about to eat it but I stopped him.  
  
" But why? I'm so hungery!" he whined.  
  
" First off, your posture is terrible, sit up strainght," I snapped as he did as he was told, " shuolders back, good."  
  
" Now can I eat?" he questioned.  
  
" Houshi," Inu Yasha warned.  
  
" Elbows off the table, chin up, grab one of the forks," I stated as he did. He was about to start eating but I stopped him, " not yet, YURI, come here."  
  
I drop dead gorgeuos teenager walked in swinging her hips sedusivly.  
  
" Isn't he just a doll?" she stated in a low taunting tone of voice as Miroku ran over to her.  
  
" I don't think so," I stated sending alittle miko energy his way making him freeze in his tracks.  
  
" Your powers have gotten alot stronger since I last fought you Kagome, I can't wait for the rematch," Yuri smirked walking over to the table. I walked over to Miroku and tapped him gently on the nose.  
  
" That hurt you know," he whined.  
  
" I'm doing it for the sake of your and Sango's relationship," I stated as he looked at the ground. Almost instantly I felt something on my butt and I zapped Miroku with some lightning.  
  
" Houshi, your walking on a think line to feel me up," I growled.  
  
" Your just as touchy as ever too, some things never change do they?" Yuri asked from the table as I pulled Miroku over and pushed him on the other side of the booth.  
  
" Not in this case. So, Miroku and you are going to have a grop free lunch/dinner and if he makes it through then we will move on," I stated walking over to the other side of the restrant with Inu Yasha.  
  
" What are you going to teach him to go next?" he asked.  
  
" Dance most likely," I stated as Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
" Him dance? Your shiting me, him dance?" he questioned falling backwards in laughter.  
  
" Maybe you should be the guine pig, come on," I said helping him up. I dragged him over to the dance floor and Kurama started to string his gutair and sing.   
  
" Why do I have to dance with you?" Inu Yasha grumbled as I placed one of his hands on my hip and the other on my shoulder as I did the same.  
  
" Because your the only one here and I haven't danced in awhile," I stated as we started to move to the beat. We dance until Miroku and Yuri finshed eating there grope free lunch/dinner, which took about three hours and around 100 times. They had to practice it around ten times so he didn't grope her for real our anything. They walked up to us and I released Inu Yasha and walked over to him. I took his hands in mine and started to count and show him some moves. We ended up getting done around 11:30 pm since Miroku's hands always found my butt. In the end he finally learned the steps and stopped touching my butt so that was a plus.  
  
I drove Kurama to his house and I found out that Inu Yasha lived right next door. It's funny how I've been living here for three years and never realized it, I feel kind of stupid now.  
  
" Het Kagome, can we talk?" Inu Yasha asked as he turned to me.  
  
" Sure," I said as he took my hand in his leading me to the front porch.  
  
" I want you to see the real me," he said.  
  
" What do you mean?" I askd turning to face him.  
  
" My hanyou form," he said dropping his concealing spell. His silver hair went down to his waist ans his golden eyes locked on mine. I looked up and saw his dog ears twitch and I smiled.  
  
" Just like me," I whispered.  
  
" What do you mean?" he asked looking into my light blue eyes.  
  
' Beautiful,' he thought.  
  
" Nothing, I'm glad you showed me, am I the only one who knows?" I questioned as he shook his head no.  
  
" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo know," he stated as I looked at him in disbelief.  
  
" Miroku knows? I thought he hated Youkai and hanyous," I said.  
  
" He did until he met me," he said and I nodded.  
  
" I better go to bed, you know us humans need out rest," I laughed alittle as we both stood up.  
  
" Kagome, I had fun today," he said kissing my cheek, now it was my turn to blush as he walked away with a smirk on his face. I ran to my room with a smile and once inside dropped my concealing spell. I brought my hand up to the cheek that Inu Yasha had kissed and blushed, it felt like his lips were still on me. I sighed changing into my night clothed and hitting the bed, instantly fell asleep. I woke up early in the morning and went for a run. I ran into the forest and made it to the cliff. The morning breeze felt good against my skin as my pinkish purple hair blew across my face. I willed myself into a miidnight blue kimono and looked up at the stars. I raised my clawed hand to the pendent that rested on my chest and held it in the moonlight. It shimmered as I put it back down and sighed.  
  
" Who are you and why are you here?" I heard someone growl as I turned around to face Inu Yasha.  
  
' Oh shit,' I thought looking at him, " who are you?"  
  
" I asked you first," he stated walking up to me.  
  
" Lily," I lied, " you?"  
  
" Inu Yasha, your a hanyou," he stated as I nodded, " how come I've never seen you around before?"  
  
" I could ask you the same thing," I said with a smile.  
  
" I go around as a human, that's why," he said as the sun started to rise.  
  
" Beautiful," I said in awe as Inu Yasha stood next to me. I looked up at him with my silver eyes, " I have to go."  
  
" Can I see you again?" he asked grabbing my hand.  
  
" Friday around 11:00 at night, same spot," I said as he nodded.  
  
" I'll be here," he said running off. I quickly went the other way and took the back way back home. I jumped into my room through the window put on my concealing spell and changed in a heartbeat. I grabbed my bookbag and darted to my car.  
  
" Running late? So is Inu Yasha, something happen?" Kurama questioned as we entered the car and I drove off.  
  
" I went for a run this morning in my hanyou form and went to the cliff. I was by myself until Inu Yasha showed up. We are meeting again Friday at 11 at night, after Miroku and Sango's date since he has to help me out there," I explained.  
  
" So, he barely knows you and he already trusts you just because your a hanyou? That's gay," he said as we reached the school.  
  
" Yeah I know, well, there goes one person I like, pushed away because of my hanyou side," I said as Inu Yasha walked up to me.  
  
" You have fun darting to your car this morning?" he questioned.  
  
" You looked like you were running late as well Inu Yasha," I laughed as he grabbed my hand. He entertwined our fingers and Kurama desided this was a good time to leave us alone, " what's up?"  
  
" I went for a run this morning," he said. I already knew what he was going to say.  
  
" Really?" I questioned.  
  
" Yeah, ran into a female hanyou, I didn't know any other hanyou were still alive, I only knew of other hanyou but he was evil," he explained and I nodded as we walked into first bell, " her name was Lily, and I'm meeting her after Sango and Miroku's date."  
  
" Why are you telling me this?" I questioned looking at him confusedly.  
  
" I want you to come with me," he said, " she looked like she needed a friend and you were the only one I could think of that was a girl that wouldn't freak out just because she's a hanyou."  
  
" I see," I said, ' oh shit, I'm fucked now.'  
  
" So do you think you could come with me?" he asked as I looked up at him.  
  
" I'll think about it," I said walking to my desk. Yep, UI was screwed, he wanted me to go meet, well, me I guess that's how you could put it. It was going to be a long three days.  
  
So... what do you think? Please read and reveiw!! O_O =) Tiff 


	8. The Date and afterglow

*yawns* I'm SO bored!!! And I'm not getting many reviews... oh well. I'm sorry... I'm brain dead right now or something! So sorry... I did get my stories mixed up! Please forgive me! This is the real chapter! *scratches back of head nervously... yeah  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and CO  
  
Chapter 8- The date and the afterglow  
  
******Kag's POV**********  
  
I went through the rest of the week trying my best to avoided Inu Yasha and failed miserably. It was Friday morning and I had yet to tell him my answer for tonight after Sango and Miroku's date. I mean, what's a girl to do? I walked into the school building and quickly walked to my locker.  
" What's with the new clothes?" Inu Yasha asked walking up to me. I looked down at my outfit and blushed. I was wearing a black mini skirt and a blood red belly shirt. I was wearing my black combat boots that went to my knees that had buckles on them (think Underworld) and my hair was thrown up in a messy bun.  
"Got dressed in the dark this morning I guess," I said as we walked to out first class.  
"So, can you go tonight or not?" he asked as we entered the classroom.  
"I have to wake up early for work," I complained as he gave me a puppy dog face, "don't do that."  
"Why not? Can't you just take off?" he asked as study hall started.  
" No, I've taken off too many days and I'm the only cook at the moment so unless you can find someone who can cook better than me and be a waitress then I can't go, besides, it will give you some alone time with her, hint hint," I said with a wink as he hit me.  
"I just met her and besides, my heart belongs to another," he smirked causing me to blush.  
"Interesting, indeed it is," I said running my chin as if a professor, "so, if your heart belongs to another, who is this person it belongs to?"  
"Kag," he laughed hitting me in the arm as Sango and Miroku walked in. They sat down in front of us and turned around.  
"Hey, where's Kurama?" Sango asked me.  
"He had some things to take care of so he won't be here," I said as they nodded. Kikyo walked up to us as I moved over to Inu Yasha's lap and sat down.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.  
"Do you want her gone or not? Play along," I whispered placing my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.  
" Ah... Inu-baby, what the fuck are you doing?" Kikyo questioned with a growl.  
'She did it again!' I accused.  
"Hanging out with my girlfriend of course, could you give us some space?" he asked turning his face to my neck inhaling my scent before he whispered in my ear, "you smell like a spirng rain storm."  
"Thanks," I said as a small blush appeared on my cheeks that caused Kikyo to fume.  
"Since when why you two been a couple?" Miroku questioned confused as I smirked at him.  
"Around two days now, how come you didn't get the memo? I could have sworn I sent them out," I said scratching my head nervesly winking at them.  
"I'll get you Higurashi," Kikyo yelled slapping me in the face before walking off.  
"Happy? I stood up to Kikyo," I said about to get off Inu Yasha's lap but he held me tight.  
"Thanks," he whispered in my ear turning me to face him. He captured my lips in a short kiss and then pulled away. I knew I had a massive blush on my face as I hid my face in his chest. He laughed a little and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Can I get up now?" I whispered as he shook his head no, "stupid prep."  
"Did you call me prep?" he asked surprised. I smirked as he loosened his hold around me and I took that time to wiggle out of his hold and back to my chair.  
"Don't read too much into it, really," I said as the bell rang. Inu Yasha still sat there as I walked up to him, "I told you not to read too much into it."  
I kissed his forehead and he looked up at me as I walked out of the room.  
"I'll show you preppy on Monday," he growled walking to his next class. As I watched him I couldn't help but laugh on how he was dressed. I made my way to Home EC. And sat in my usual seat by the window. Sango came up and talked to me until the bell rang but then moved to her original seat. Everybody left me alone after that. Nobody talked to me or looked my way. I shouldn't have felt depressed or anything but I was and I didn't know why. I knew nobody here liked me, not even the group that had let me in, they all had secret motives behind why they wanted to hang out with me. They wouldn't have started talking to me after three years of treating me like dirt.  
Well, the class was boring that for sure and it felt like five years had gone by before the bell finally rang. I darted out of the classroom to dodge any conversations with anyone and made my way to the roof. This place was my savior, my refuge. I walked to the railing and looked over the city. I started to think a lot about the past, before everything changed. Kurama and I met when I was 13 and he was 16. We got along great, even my real father liked him but then some things changed. Like my step- mother and my dad got divorced, he took my little brother with him. I had been living with my step-father Naraku so there was nothing I could do about it.  
"Kagome?" I heard someone say as I turned around.  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?" I questioned.  
"I came to inform you that lunch is over. What's wrong? I've been calling your name for five minutes and you never answered me," he stated as I shook my head.  
"Nothing lets go," I said faking a smile as I grabbed his hand and we ran downstairs to class. The rest of the day seemed to fly by unlike this morning.  
"Hey Kagome!" someone yelled from behind me and I whipped around to see Inu Yasha running towards me.  
"What do you want?" I questioned as he made it to me.  
"You want to do something before tonight?" he questioned as I shook my head no.  
"I don't have time, Sango asked me to come over and help her get ready," I stated as he nodded.  
"That's cool, I guess I'll see you later then," he said walking off. I rolled my eyes and walked to my car and got in. I drove to Sango's and met her at the door.  
"Just in time!" She said grabbing me by the hand and dragging me up to her room. Once in her room I felt something furry run up against my leg and I looked down to see as a two tailed cat.  
"Hey there," I smiled petting it.  
'Your hanyou, are you not?' I heard someone ask as I looked down at the cat.  
'Demon, am I right?' I questioned it as she smiled and purred. I shook my head and smiled. Sango came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black dress pants and a sky blue shirt.  
"What do you think?" she questioned as I walked over to her.  
"Let me do your hair," I said as she took a seat by her mirror. I started to separate her hair and then started to French braid it. Once finished I twisted it up into a bun and clipped it up. I turned her towards the mirror and she gasped then hugged me.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she squealed running over to her make-up bag. She applied some and then turned to me smirking.  
"What's on your mind?" I questioned stepping back a little not liking the smirk she was giving me.  
"Oh nothing," she said walking towards me. She grabbed me and set me in a chair.  
"Just doing your make-up," she said as she did. I sighed as she turned me to the mirror. I had black eyeliner and mascara on and red eye shadow. She smiled and then looked at the clock, "the dates at 6, we have 30 minutes to get there."  
"Where is your date at?" I questioned walking to the door.  
"We are going to the place you work at, 'The Nikiski Inn'," she said with a smile.  
"You sure Miroku has that kind of money?" I questioned as she nodded.  
"I know, it's expensive, he has the money, don't worry; I heard that there is going to be a special performer tonight," she stated as I nodded.  
"I believe it's going to be 'Do as Infinity'," I said as she entered her car. She drove off leaving me at her house. I followed after her about 15 minutes later and met Inu Yasha.  
"So, where do we sit?" he questioned looking around.  
"Come on, somewhere we can see them," I said referring to Sango and Miroku.  
"You look nice," he smiled as we sat down.  
"Thanks," I said as we watched the date. Miroku wasn't being a hentai and I was glad of that. As the date went on it just got better and better.  
"You want to dance?" I heard Inu Yasha ask as I turned to him shocked.  
"Sure," I said as we stood up. We made our way to the dance floor and I placed my head on his chest as we slowly moved to the music.  
Pretty soon the date was over and I drove home without another word. When I got to Joe's I saw something I didn't expect to see, Naraku.  
"Aw, my pet, did you think you could get away from me so easily?" he questioned walking up to me. I took steps back until I felt my car behind me.  
"Stay away from me," I whispered frightened.  
"You belong to me, you know your friends don't care about you," he spat as I looked up at him.  
"They do so!" I argued as he took a step closer to me.  
"Do they now? They why after three long years of you being tortured by not having anything but the memory of Kurama would they start to like you? Answer me that Kagome," he demanded continuing to inch closer to me.  
"Because I changed the way I was," I stated truthfully.  
"Did you want to change?" he asked stepping even closer. He reached his hand out and stroked my cheek.  
"No," I whispered.  
"Then are they truly your friends or do they just like you because they want to get in your pants?" he questioned as a tear slid down my face.  
"The second one," I said looking up at him.  
"You can make them pay you know, just tell them who you are, tell them to leave you alone or you will simply kill them," he said sternly.  
"I can't do that," I stated firmly.  
"I see, so you have fallen for the hanyou Inu Yasha is it?" he questioned as I placed my hand on the handle of my car.  
"So what if I have, it's none of your concern," I spat opening the door as it hit him in the gut.  
"Now now daughter, that's no way to treat your father," he scolded, " why would you like this Inu Yasha guy after everything he has done to you? What he did with Kikyo before you?"  
"I-," my voice cracked and I couldn't think of anything to say.  
"That's it; let it all out," he said wrapping his arms around me to comfort me as tears fell from my eyes. I changed into my hanyou form, my other one. I had two, the one that came from my original father and the one from Naraku. I now had black hair with blood red highlights as my black ears with red tips rested on my head. A simple black star showed on my forehead along with the strips on my face. My eyes which were once light blue were now blood red and filled with hate.  
"Why am I so unloved?" I cried into his chest as he sat down cradling me in his arms.  
"KAGOME!" I heard someone yell and I looked up to see Kurama running towards me, just like that night so long ago.  
  
*********Flashback*************** ^_^...  
  
"Come on Kagome, Kurama isn't really your friend, he already explained to you why he was your friend, it was because he wanted the Shikon No Tama, he never really liked you," Naraku whispered in my ear as I looked at Kurama being held by the vines of my step-father.  
"How could you?" I yelled at Kurama, "I trusted you!"  
"That's it; let it all out," Naraku said in my ear.  
"Kagome, I told you that at first I wanted it but something changed, I only want to be your friend, please believe me! Break this spell Naraku has cast on you!" he ordered as I closed my eyes. I remembered the day he told me and I remember his explaining what had changed. I ran to him then.  
"I don't think so," Naraku snapped chanting a spell. I blacked out then and didn't remember what happened until I saw the face of Kurama dead. How could he die on my birthday then I remembered, I had killed him, with these hands. The hands of a killer.  
  
***********End*********** '^_^...  
  
"He doesn't care about you either," he whispered as I pushed him away.  
"Stop it! You're the one that doesn't care about me! Why do you want me to suffer so much? What did I do to you?" I yelled running into Kurama's waiting arms  
"How dare you defy me like this, you should learn your place," Naraku snapped, "I will be back, you can count you that."  
He vanished from sight and I started shaking in fear.  
"Why is this happening again?" I questioned myself as Kurama changed into Youko.  
"Don't worry, he can't hurt you with me here," he confirmed, "You need to calm down if you are going to turn back into your human form."  
"I can't," I whispered as he sighed. He picked me up and went over to Inu Yasha's house and jumped into a tree by his window. He knocked on it and Inu Yasha came to the door as I fell unconscious.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Inu Yasha questioned opening his window.  
"Please, I need you to watch my friend for me, I have something to take care of," Youko said jumping into the room.  
"Who is she? I have to go meet someone," he said as Youko shot him a glare.  
"She won't show up," he said placing me in Inu Yasha's bed.  
"Why is that?" he asked as Youko pointed to me.  
"This is she," he said as Inu Yasha sat on the corner of his bed.  
"No it's not, she had pinkish purple hair," he said as Youko put his finger on my forehead drawing a crescent moon. He then leaned over and kissed where he had just drawn and my form changed to the one of my real fathers.  
"She had a real father once but he left her, then she came along Naraku and they did the blood exchange, that is how she has two forms, or three if you count her human form," Youko explained standing up. He heard the door swing open and it reveled a really pissed off looking Sesshomaru.  
"Youko," he snapped as Inu Yasha looked at the silver fox.  
"You're Youko?" Inu Yasha asked confused as he walked over to Sesshomaru.  
"What is your relationship to the young hanyou?" Sesshomaru questioned as Youko turned back into Kurama.  
"It's you!" Inu Yasha yelled causing Sesshomaru and Kurama to look at him.  
"My relationship to the young hanyou is simply this, she is my only friend, and yes, it is me," he said walking out the room and the house. He couldn't help but smirk at what he was doing, "if 'Gome won't tell Inu Yasha who she really is then I'll make him put two and two together, if he's smart enough to know that I only have one friend in Japan."  
Inu Yasha looked down at me as he thought about what Kurama or Youko said to him.  
"His only friend does that mean this is..." he trailed off when he saw my eyes start to open and he ran to my side.  
  
Okay... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I just haven't really had the time to... and I still didn't get a lot of reviews... *sighs* oh well... hope this chapter makes the people who are reading this happy! – Tiffany ^_^ 


	9. Friendly game of 20 questions

Okay... I'm really really sorry for the story mix up the other day. I was brain dead or something, but it could have gone without the rude remarks I received for doing so. I'm only human and I can make mistakes too. I'm not an all powerful being and I'm not God. I would like appreciate it if I wouldn't get yell out for my 'switch'. Anyways, with that off my chest... on with the story! =^_^=  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and Co.  
  
Chapter 9- Friendly game of 20 questions.  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up looking around to see if I recognized anything and all I saw was Inu Yasha.  
"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked walking up to me sitting on the bed.  
"I'm quite alright, where am I?" I questioned looking at him.  
"Oh, your friend Youko told me to take care of you while he took care of some unfinished business," Inu Yasha said looking her in the eyes.  
"Oh, how nice of him to drop me at your house," I smiled wide.  
"So what is your human form?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously.  
"I'm not going to tell you that easily," I smirked as he sat Indian style in front of me.  
"Fine, I'm going to ask questioned to figure out who you really are," he announced.  
"Shoot," was all I said leaning up against the wall behind me.  
"They are not going to be yes and no questions either," he stated. (I'm being lazy so I'm not going to do the names, just remember that Inu Yasha is asking the questions and Kagome is answering... if there is any interruption in the scene I will write who is saying what alright? Lets begin)  
"Fine."  
"Where were you born?"  
"Tokyo Japan."  
"Where did you grow up?"  
"Dayton Ohio."  
"What's your father like?"  
"He's really nice once you get to know him," I said referring to my real dad.  
"No, I mean your step- father, Naraku," he said as I looked down.  
"Oh, then he's a jackass."  
"What's your mother like?"  
"She died when I was 15."  
"I'm sorry I asked," he said bowing his head in shame remembering how much it hurt him to lose his mother.  
"You didn't know so it's all good, next question please," I said with a smile.  
"With who and how did you lose your first kiss?"  
"It was with Kurama and it was during a play a school."  
"Do you have a crush on Kurama?"  
"No, we are just best friends."  
"What happened to Kurama the night of your 15th birthday?" he asked knowing the question would get my attention. I looked down at the bed and let one tear fall from my eyes.  
"I killed him because Naraku had me under mind control," I said looking up at him.  
"And how did he come back?"  
"I made a wish on the Shikon No Tama that lay dormant in my body."  
"What school do you do to?"  
"Yours."  
"Do you have any classes with me?"  
"One I think, first bell."  
"Alright Lily, I know who you are and don't try to deny if either! You're... Kagome!" he stated with a smirk as I changed back into my human form for him to see me. (I was going to put Botan or someone else but I decide not to make him THAT stupid)  
"I see you're smarter than you let on to be Inu Yasha," I said with a grin.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a hanyou?" he asked stroking her face tenderly.  
"I didn't want you to be my friend just because of that, I wanted you to be my friend for me, not because of what I am," I explained looking up at him.  
"I think I understand but you still should have told me. You should have told me about Kurama being Youko," he said pulling me into a tight embrace.  
"And not be able to have you ask me all those questions? Not a chance," I laughed as he pulled me down into a laying position so that I was lying on his chest.  
"Well, at least now I know," he said running his claws through my hair.  
"How come you never smelt me out? I gave you plenty of opportunities to find out my secret but you never noticed it until now," I said looking up at him. He tapped me on the nose playfully and smirked.  
"If I woyld have figured you out so soon the I wouldn't have been able to ask you all those questions about your past, I believe you have told me everything I need to know about you that is important," he said pulling me up so my face hovered over his. He leaned up and captured my lips in what would have been a short kiss but I started to kiss back not wanting him to pull away from me. I loved the way our bodies seemed to fit into each others perfectly, almost as if we were one. We didn't even notice when Kurama and Sesshomaru opened the door to check on us with smiles on their faces.  
"I really need to be going if I want to catch up with Naraku without Kagome following me," Kurama said shutting the door.  
"I understand old friend, you must do what you have to do, I wish you luck on your journey to kill him," Sesshomaru said giving him a firm handshake before Kurama walked away from the house. Little did we know that it would be the last time any of us saw him alive again.  
  
SO.... It sucks doesn't it?? I'm sorry! Please read and review! –Tiff Sorry it's short! 


	10. Hey Dad look at me

Hiya... this is Tiff... sorry I haven't updated in like an eternity... I will try to update more often! There's a gay hacker on my computer.! Well, it's not my fault my computer crashed and I now have to use my brother (he doesn't let me use it often!) Sorry!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and Co. or the song!!!

Chapter 10- Hey Dad look at me.

I laid there in Inu Yasha's embrace thinking about what I had gained in becoming his friend. He may have been just my friend because I changed the way I looked but I still loved him nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Inu Yasha ask from behind me and I turned my gazed to meet his.

"Nothing really, you wouldn't understand" I lied rolling over out of his embrace so I would be looking out the window.

"You're lying, what is it?" he asked making me face him.

"It's nothing, I promise," I lied again kissing him before standing up, " I got to go, bye Inu Yasha."

I jumped out his window as fast as I could so he couldn't catch me and ran through the wood behind the house. I didn't want him to know about what I was thinking, I mean, how would you feel if the person you liked only liked you back because you changed. I made it to the lake and quickly jumped over it clearing it easily.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled following me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back to him as I continued to run away. I ended up tripping over something and fell but I quickly recovered and looked ahead to see none other than Youko fighting with Naraku. Naraku threw a sword at Youko when he was off guard causing it to pierce his heart. Youko couldn't dodge it.

"If I must die I'm bringing you to hell with me!" he yelled forming his whip as he also pierced Naraku's heart and they both fell over, dead.

"YOUKO!" I cried running to him. I heard Inu Yasha behind me but I didn't care as I cradled Youko's dead body against me, "you can't die on me again, don't you get it! I need you!"

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered to me but I didn't respond.

"I need you here with me, I need to know you are alright!" I cried as Inu Yasha came up behind me and pulled me against his chest.

"It's going to be alright baby, I swear," he soothed rubbing my back as I cried into his chest, "let him go, you need to forget about him, he died so long ago, don't you understand? He doesn't want you to cry over him anymore!"

"Your right, but it still hurts to know that he was my only friend," I sobbed turning in his embrace crying into his chest. He sat there and aloud me to cry for a while until I stood up and walked over to the dead body of Youko. I removed the pendant necklace from my neck and put it around his, "remember when we were little? You gave it to me to protect me from my father, I want you to have it back."

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered as I walked back over to him with a fake smile on my face.

"Let's go," I said as he nodded. He put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as I laid my head on his chest.

"You going to be alright?" he asked.

" Hopefully," I said as we walked back to Miroku's house. Inside there was a CD playing that sounded familiar? There was a guy solo and it sounded just like Kurama. I ran over to the CD player and found a note taped to it.

Kagome,

I never got to give you your 15th birthday present, well, here it is. Remember the time we went to the recording studio to get a CD made of us singing? Well, if you don't then this will refresh your memory. Well, when you get this I will most likely be dead... again. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and you have to learn to let me go. I know you love Inu Yasha and I also know that you think he like's you just because you changed, but your wrong. Just trust yourself and no one can hurt you. I did what I had to do and you know this for a fact so please don't cry over me. Until we meet again in paradise, much love my best friend.

Your Lover (just kidding)

Kurama/ Youko

I couldn't help but smile when I read the note and Inu Yasha placed a hand on my shoulder reading the note with a smile on his face. I heard footsteps upstairs and looked over to the staircase to see Sango looking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she walked down to me.

"Your coming over to my house," she stated pulling me upstairs with her.

" But..." I was cut off when she grabbed some of my clothes and packed them in my bag before I could say anything and pulled me back downstairs to a waiting Inu Yasha.

"Lets go, I'll drive to the club," he said as I turned around to face Sango.

"Club??" I questioned looking at her oddly.

"Of course, where else would we go?" she said dragging me to Inu Yasha's car and pushing me into the front seat. I growled a bit but put my seatbelt on as she drove off.

"You need some fun in your life, your boring," she stated as I looked at her. If anything my life wasn't boring, being chased by a psycho wasn't my idea of boring. We pulled into the teen club and I got out of the car with Inu Yasha by my side.

"Let's get this over with," I stated as we showed our passes and went inside to the dance floor. An upbeat song was playing as Inu Yasha pulled me to the dance floor as we moved to the beat. Sango came up to us with Miroku and joined us on the floor. I looked around as I danced with Inu. I couldn't believe whom I saw there. It kind of looked like my little brother Souta but I hadn't seen him since I was around 7.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned me as I suddenly stopped.

"Huh, oh, it's nothing, just thought I saw someone is all," I stated as we started dance again. We dance for a while until a guy got on stage and announced that it was Karaoke time and a few people got up and started to sing. Some of the people really sucked and I couldn't help but hold my ears.

" Come one Kagome," I heard Inu Yasha say pulling me towards the stage.

"What?" I questioned as he pulled me up to stage with him. I looked at him as if he was crazy as he took the mic into his hand after handing me one. A song started and I knew exactly what it was. The song was called 'Perfect' by Simple Plan as Inu Yasha started to sing. It took me a second to comprehend that I should be singing so I started to.

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
my time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

When the song ended I looked at the crowd as they clapped and screamed. I looked over at Inu Yasha who looked at me with a smile as we jumped off of the stage together about to walk to the door but someone stopped us.

"That was really good!" he exclaimed as I looked up to see the guy I was looking at before.

"Um, thanks!" I said in a questioning tone of voice.

"Oh sorry, my name is Souta," he said as I gasped.

"Kagome," I said shaking his hand as an older guy walked up. I already knew who it was and I quickly hid behind Inu Yasha as he looked at me weirdly, "that's my dad."

"Holy crap, it's a small world after all," he stated as the man sized up Inu Yasha.

"Dad, cut it out," Souta said as he nodded.

"May I help you?" Inu Yasha questioned grabbing my hand.

"I was just looking for my son is all," he stated placing a hand on Souta's shoulder.

"He looks a little young to be here," Inu said as the man nodded.

"He didn't have anyone at home to watch him so he followed my wife and I," he said looking at me still hiding behind Inu, "well, hello there."

"Hi," I managed out stepping aside a bit.

"What's your name?" he questioned sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Kagome," I stated taking his hand.

"Will," he said looking down at me, "have we met before?"

"It's a pretty big world," I said stepping out from behind Inu Yasha as he placed an arm around my waist.

"Higurashi!" I heard someone hiss as I whipped around to see none other than Kikyo.

"May I help you?" I heard Will question as Kikyo turned to him.

"This has nothing to do with you old man," she snapped as my jaw dropped. She just called my father an old man!!

" You said Higurashi, last time I check that was my last name little girl," he stated as another lady walked over placing her arm around Will's waist.

"Kikyo, go away," I stated.

"You stole my boyfriend Higurashi, that's something I can never forgive," she said throwing a punch but I easily grabbed it. I dug my nails into her hand as she started to cry out in pain.

"Having problems?" my father questioned looking at me.

"No big," I said kicking her feet out from under her.

"Way to be Kag," Inu said as I let go of Kikyo and looked over to Will.

"You don't happen to know a Naraku do you?" Will asked as I looked away.

"My evil demented step dad? Yeah I know him, had to live with him for a bit, bye" I stated walking to the parking lot without another word. Everyone in my group ran after me and floored it once in the car. We all looked at each other and stated to laugh as Sango drove off toward her house. Once at her house we ran down to her basement and turned on the TV.

"Well, I better get going," Inu said kissing my lips before leaving not even giving me a chance to kiss him back.

"Okay," I whispered watching him walk away. I stared at the door for a while until I felt a pillow hit me in the face and I looked over to see Sango laughing at me, "what?"

I threw the pillow back at her and we ended up getting into a massive pillow fight as we finally got tired and laid down.

"You like our Inu-baby don't you?" Sango questioned as I looked at her confused.

"Inu-baby?" I questioned as she laughed.

"It's what Kikyo calls him and we all get a kick out of it," she explained as I snickered a bit.

"Well then, I do like your Inu-baby, what are you going to do about it?" I questioned as she just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," I said stating an obvious fact.

"I'll never tell," she whispered making me laugh.

"That's from that show called don't say a word, good movie," I said as she nodded.

"Come on, we better get some sleep," she said throwing me a pillow as I laid down on it and instantly fell asleep. When I woke up I realized I was in my Hanyou form with Sango looking at me, "now I get it, cool."

"What are you looking at?" I questioned as she started to laugh.

"Right, lets get something to eat sleepyhead," she stated as I changed back to my human form and walked up the stairs following her.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I questioned taking a bite of the piece of toast.

"We are going to go to the river dam, it's a good walk and we will be able to talk," she said as I nodded. After we ate we got ready to go and started the long walk to the dam. We got there and saw that it was overflowed because of so much rain we had been having and enjoyed the site before walking home. I didn't realize it had gotten to be so late because it was 9 at night. I went home and went to bed so I wouldn't be tired for school the next day. That night I slept like a baby and I couldn't help but think of the new friends I had made. I knew that they would be true to me.

"Hey, wake up," I heard someone say as I looked up to see Miroku smirking.

"What do you want?" I questioned as he smirked.

"Just waking you up for school," he said walking out of my room. I quickly got dressed in a blood red tank top shirt that said 'Keep staring, I might do a trick' with a pair of black baggy pants with my sandals. I quickly got in my car and drove off to school. I made it on time as I went to my locker. I spotted Sango looking at someone with a shocked face as I turned to what she was staring at. My jaw dropped at what I saw.


	11. Whoa

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha! I know I haven't updated in like a zillion years so I figured I would be nice.

Chapter 11- Whoa

Kag's pov

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Standing right in front of me was Inu Yasha, but he looked so different.

"Wow," was all I could say as he walked up to me. His once long black hair was short and spiked with blue tips. He was wearing a blood red muscle shirt along with baggy black jeans with chains all around them.

"Who's the prep now?" he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit as I searched him up and down. Their was one flaw in this little thing of his, he would have looked a lot sexier in a dog collar. I took mine off and put it around his neck.

"That's better!" I stated triumphantly putting my arm around his waist.

" Your like a little kid!" he laughed as I smiled widely. When we got to class people didn't notice me but they noticed Inu Yasha's change. People ran up to him asking him about his reputation and dignity as I walked over and sat against the wall.

"Does the wall need to be held up?" I heard someone question as I looked to see Kouga.

"Oh, it's you, hi," I stated dully as he ran his fingers through my hair, "what the heck do you think your doing?"

"Just talking to my women is all," he slyly stated as I glared at him.

"I don't think so, just because I changed my look doesn't mean you can start going all nice on me. Remember, I'm the freak of nature, the one who can "kill you"," I said referring to some of the things I heard him say about me. He just looked at me in disbelief as Inu Yasha walked up.

"Is there a problem here?" he questioned sitting in front of me with his back against the wall.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Put your hand in an electric socket this morning?" Kouga laughed putting his arm around me. I pushed him off with a growl.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as the bell rang to start class.

"What if I don't want to? What if I like seeing you all pissed of? What if it even turns me on?" he questioned moving closer to me as I kicked his feet out from under him.

"Just leave me alone, and that's sick!" I yelled running out of the classroom.

"Kags!" Inu Yasha yelled running after me. I ran to the roof and to the railing as the rain fell to the Earth. I sat on the railing with my feet dangling over the building. I heard the door slam behind me and turned forgetting I was sitting on the railing and lost balance.

"Inu Yasha!" I screamed as I began to fall slightly and he grabbed my hand.

"Kagome, just hold on!" he shouted as tears started to stream down my face.

I struggled to keep my grip on his hand but with all the rain coming down I could feel my grip slipping away from him.

"I can't," I whispered as my hand holding onto the railing slipped off and I was only holding on with one hand now.

" I can't lose you, I love you!" he yelled causing me to look at him in shock. He said it, he actually said it. I smiled a little as I put my boots on the wall for support. He pulled me up and I feel into his arms as he fell on the ground with me on top of him, " are you alright?"

" I think so," I panted trying to catch my breath as I looked up to the sky. I stood up and started to spin around in circles with my arms open like I could fly. I ran over to Inu Yasha and helped him up, "come on, dance with me!"

"You want me to dance in the rain? Are you insane?" he questioned as I grabbed his hands and we ran around in a circle.

"Yes, I am insane!" I stated with a laugh. Inu Yasha stopped and looked at me with a smile. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other one under my legs spinning me around with me in his arms as my arms found their way around his neck. He walked over to the overhang and sat on the ground with me in his arms, "I love you too."

"What?" he questioned shocked.

"You heard me so don't act dumb," I said kissing his nose, "let's get inside before we get sick."

We walked inside hand in hand, making a stop at the bathroom so I could wipe the make-up off of my face.

I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Inu Yasha waiting for me. I grabbed his hand as we happily walked to our classroom. The teacher didn't really seem to notice as I took my seat against the wall. Sango looked at me with a smirk on her face and I just smiled.

"Miss. Higurashi, please come to the headmasters office ASAP, thank you," the announcement sounded as I looked at the teacher confused as I slowly walked out of the classroom. I didn't think I did anything bad this week, so how am I in trouble?

I walked to the office and saw a young guy standing in the front, he looked like Souta.

" You wanted me?" I questioned looking at the headmaster with a confused look.

"We found your real father, so you won't have to stay at Miroku's anymore, it's for your own good," he said as I looked at him dumbfounded.

"WHAT?" I yelled standing up as the door opened to revile my father.

"It's been 13 years now, hasn't it?" he questioned as I turned to look at him. Tears filled my eyes and the boy looked at me.

"I'm your brother, I was only a baby when Naraku stole you from us," he said looking at me. I looked at my dad again and ran into his arms crying. I couldn't believe it was him, and I was going to live with him.

There was a knock at the door and the person opened it to revile Inu Yasha standing there.

"Who are you?" my father questioned as I walked over to Inu Yasha.

"I'm her boyfriend, you?" he questioned eyeing him up.

"Her father," he stated as Inu Yasha took a step back.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir, Kags has told me a lot about you," he said with a bow.

"So, Kagome is going to be moving out by the end of the week and will be transferred to America at the end of the month," my father said to the headmaster as I stared at him. He was making her move away from all her friends? All the people she cared about the most?

"What?" I questioned.

"You're moving to America with us," my father said as we walked out of the office and into the hallway. I just stood their staring at him like he was insane. I looked over at Inu Yasha and he had the same expression as me. We looked at each other and then at my father.

"WHY?" I yelled running into Inu Yashas arms. This day was just getting worst and worst.

Tbc… sorry it took so long…lol… yeah.


End file.
